


Sketches of You

by ThisIsLitaE



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Declarations Of Love, Getting Back Together, Hurt Tony Stark, Jealous Steve Rogers, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Romantic Gestures, Sketches, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stony - Freeform, Stony Need to Hug Each Other, Sweet, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE
Summary: Returning to the Avengers compound forces Steve to deal with the consequences of leaving Tony. This includes seeing the man he still loves flirting with someone else. With the help of his sketchbook, Steve takes a chance at reconciliation.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163





	Sketches of You

Steve punched the bag in front of him over and over. It provided a much needed distraction from the boxing ring in the corner of the training room. The soldier knew he should have left when Tony and his trainer came in but he forced himself to stay. Dealing with the fall out of his first real relationship had been harder than anticipated. But returning to the Avengers compound meant Steve had to get used to seeing the man he scorned.

His eyes involuntarily drifted to Tony. A black tank top hugged the billionaire’s body while toned arms were on full display. Apparently, Steve wasn’t the only one enticed by the sight. The way Tony boxed with the trainer seemed almost flirtatious. Steve couldn’t fathom how the two men managed to make sparring look like foreplay. It didn’t help that the trainer was an attractive and muscular man. Seeing someone like that so close to Tony bothered Steve immensely. The worst part was knowing he had no right to stop the man he loved from pursuing someone else.

Steve turned back to the bag and continued hitting hard and fast. With every strike he hoped to fight away the guilt and punch away his jealousy. He tried to block out everything and everyone else. It almost worked, until Tony accosted him from the boxing ring. Once again, Steve shifted his attention to his ex.

“Punching pretty hard there, Cap,” Tony remarked, his arm around his trainer’s shoulder. “How about some sparring with Javier?”

“I’m good,” Steve replied sharply.

“Suit yourself!” Tony called out before resuming his chat with the trainer.

With that short conversation, the tension in the training room had amplified. The silver lining was that Tony and Javier appeared to be finishing up their session. The two men slipped on their boxing robes, smiling suggestively at each other as Javier headed for the exit. Steve couldn’t help but wonder if Tony was trying to torture him with this display. Whether intentional or not, the pain in the soldier’s chest proved it was working.

Once they were alone, Tony walked in Steve’s direction. He took a swig from his water bottle and wiped some sweat from his forehead. “Well, I’m beat. He may be easy on the eyes but he’s hard on the hits.”

Steve looked at Tony, hands on his hips. “Is that your way of telling me that you two are more than sparring partners?”

“Actually, it was my way of trying to make conversation,” Tony explained bluntly. His expression morphed into one of annoyance within a second. “You know envy green is not a good colour on you. It clashes with your blue balls.”

“You’re telling me that little show wasn’t for my benefit, to try and hurt me?” Steve asked, his own frustration bubbling to the surface.

“Geez and people call me narcissistic,” Tony snapped loudly, throwing his hands up in disbelief. “Last I checked the person or persons I share my bed with is none of your business.”

“Alright, you’ve moved on. Good for you.” Steve took a deep breath to try and calm himself.

Tony went to leave but, unable to let it go, he spun right back. He walked right up to Steve, getting in the soldier’s face. “You don’t get to be the angry one here, Rogers. You left me for the one armed man who killed my parents. And all I got, after everything we went through, was a burner phone and some letter.”

Steve could see the hurt burning in Tony’s brown eyes as they bore into his own. “You could have called me.”

“What, call you to tell you that I miss you? Let you know that there isn’t enough booze in the world to drink you out of my mind?” Tony retorted, shaking his head.

“I would have come to you, Tony, you know that,” Steve told him, unable to control the slight quiver in his voice.

“You left me and shacked up with Barnes. You clearly weren’t intending to come back.”

As Tony stormed off towards the door, Steve felt the urge to stop him. The parting comment stung more than anticipated and he wondered if the other man truly believed it. He wanted to explain that Bucky was only a friend, that he never stopped loving Tony. But Steve knew any attempt to explain his side would probably result in a fight. He couldn’t blame Tony for not wanting to hear it.

Steve sighed and turned towards the punching bag. He gave it a few weak pushes before deciding to pack it away. The depression he felt from arguing with Tony had drained the energy from him. As he wiped his forehead with his sweat towel, Steve felt tears welling up in his eyes. Not wanting to risk anyone seeing, he rushed out of the training area and made a beeline for the sleeping quarters.

Once in the privacy of his room, Steve felt a sense of relief. He planned to spend the evening alone with a book or his sketch pad. As much as he loved his fellow Avengers, conversations with them always ended up mentioning Tony. Given how fast news travelled in the compound, it was likely one of them already knew about his jealousy over Javier.

On the way to his bathroom, Steve gave a quick glance to his bookshelf. He skimmed over titles, none in particular piquing his interest. His sketch books on the bottom shelf caught his attention. One in particular, with a bright red cover, stood out among the rest. Against better judgement, Steve bent down to retrieve it.

He opened it and flipped through the various sketches of Tony. The book was filled with them. Some were of his whole body, others just detailed his handsome face. Sketching Tony became Steve’s coping mechanism for being apart from him. He stopped on one page where Tony was drawn shirtless, with the arc reactor glowing in the centre of his chest. Steve traced a finger around the sketch’s outline, as though hoping to touch the real man through the page.

Steve knew in that moment he couldn’t just give up. He shut the sketch book and formed an idea. Taking a post it, he wrote a note to stick on the front.

_Proof that I never stopped thinking about you. I will always love you._

The soldier’s heart pounded fast as he made his way to the room he used to share with Tony. He couldn’t predict how his gift would be received. Even though he wanted to reconcile more than anything, Steve tried not to get his hopes up. He knocked on Tony’s door, mentally willing his heart to slow down. After two minutes with no answer, he knocked again. Hearing footsteps behind him, Steve spun in the direction of the noise.

Happy Hogan stood in the hallway, studying him with suspicion. “What are you doing?”

Steve figured there was no point in waiting any longer. He held up the sketch pad. “Just dropping off something for Tony,”

“How about you just walk away and give him some space,” Happy suggested, the look on his face speaking volumes.

“I guess I messed up pretty bad,” Steve replied, feeling a lump in his throat.

“As the guy who was picking Tony’s drunk, heartbroken ass up off the floor, I’d say so.” Happy folded his arms across his chest, continuing to glare at the soldier who hurt his friend. “He may not let many people in but when Tony loves, he loves hard.”

“I know,” Steve said softly, focused on the book in his hands. Tears threatened to well up in his blue eyes once more. “I don’t have much experience with relationships but I know that Tony is worth fighting for. Every day without him felt like a part of me was missing.”

Happy’s expression gradually relaxed. He sighed in defeat and held out a hand for the book. “Tony’s about to go out, but I’ll see that he gets this. No promises on how he’ll react, though.”

“Well, I have to try... I’m not complete without him,” Steve stated with earnestness as he handed over the sketch book.

From that moment on, the soldier knew he had no control over his and Tony’s future. As badly as Steve wanted to fight for the man he loved, he also wanted Tony to be happy. All he could do was wait for an answer. He hoped it was the one he wanted but mentally prepared in case it wasn’t.

Steve immediately headed for his bathroom, eager for a shower. He turned on the water, the air filling with steam as he stripped down. Steve welcomed the hot sensation against his skin as he bathed thoroughly, washing away the evening’s events. As the last of the lather bubbles circled the drain, he continued to stand under the shower and contemplate his situation. Steve shut his eyes and remembered happier times when Tony joined him under the water. He couldn’t bear the thought of anyone else soaping or otherwise touching Tony’s body.

Not wanting to entertain further thoughts of shampooing wild dark hair, he turned off the shower. Steve was surprised at how drained he felt as he dried off. He pondered taking a quick nap before he’d inevitably have to leave the room for dinner. Wrapping the towel around his waist, Steve slipped back into his room. He didn’t expect what awaited him.

“I really like what you’ve done with my eyes in this one,” Tony said, sitting on the bed with the sketchbook open on his knee. He held it up and gestured to a page. “Oh and I’m taking a copy of this shirtless one.”

Steve stared at Tony in awe, suddenly very aware of his own nakedness. “What are you doing here? Happy said you were going out.”

“I had a hankering for a cheeseburger. Then I flipped through this and thought I should invite you along. I figured maybe we could cut the bullshit and talk about how we clearly still love each other,” Tony explained, getting off the bed and stepping over to Steve.

“I’m sorry I hurt you, Tony.”

“Save it for dinner,” Tony held up a hand and eyed Steve up and down. “Although, now I’m debating whether to go out for burgers or remove that towel.”

Steve chuckled at Tony’s light heartedness. It made him feel comfortable enough to reach out. Sensing no objections, he slipped his arms around the other man’s waist. Embracing Tony in his arms again caused a rush of tingles throughout his body. Pulling the billionaire closer, he caught the scent of freshly shampooed hair and nuzzled the strands gently. Steve met Tony’s magnetic brown eyes, unable to keep from smiling. He leaned in slowly, ready to make up for all the kisses lost from being apart.

Tony pulled back with cocked eyebrow and a smirk. “You didn’t think I’d make it that easy for you.”

A stunned Steve pressed his forehead to Tony’s. “Then I guess it’s a good thing I enjoy looking at you.”

With a swift movement, Steve tackled the cheeky man to his bed. He gave Tony’s hips a playful tickle, enjoying the sweet giggles that resulted. Tony squirmed and grabbed Steve’s clawing hand to halt the attack. As the two man took in each other, their fingers began to intertwine. Steve gave Tony’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“Promise me you’re here to stay this time,” Tony requested, barely above a whisper, while running his thumb against Steve’s. “I need you to stay. Because you complete me, too.”

Steve shuffled closer. “I take it Happy told you what I said.”

“Actually, for a secure facility the walls are surprisingly thin,” Tony advised, continuing to gaze into Steve’s eyes for an answer.

“I promise I will never let you go again,” Steve replied, cupping Tony’s cheek with his free hand. “I love you, Tony.” 

Feeling reassured by the words, Tony closed the gap between their lips. Steve let out a moan at finally being able to kiss Tony again. Facial hair grazed against his skin, making Steve realise just how much he missed the feeling. He sucked at the soft bottom lip, running his tongue over it. Tony opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, tightening his embrace in the process. Steve savoured the taste of the familiar tongue which he had been too long without. He vowed never to go another day without kissing Tony Stark.

Feeling the need to break for air, Steve eased off the passionate kiss with light pecks. “I could do this all night.”

“In that case, I’m going to need at least two burgers for stamina,” Tony quipped with a smile, though he made no attempt to move from the bed.

Steve laughed at the comment. Though he didn’t want to leave Tony’s arms, he agreed food was a wise idea. “Alright. Give me a minute to get dressed.”

Reluctantly getting off the bed, Steve walked over to his drawers for some clothes. The towel fell from his hips, but he paid no mind to it. He had just picked out some underwear when a hand touched his arm.

Tony placed the sketch pad on top of the dresser and provided Steve with another warm kiss. “By the way, I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my latest Stony fic - gotta love this pairing!  
> Kudos and Comments are nice and appreciated. They'll encourage me to write more Stony.


End file.
